Tsukihime - Forever Nights
by RedDawnRocker
Summary: Two years is a long time to suffer alone. Lost friendship...lost love...lost faith...Shiki Tohno has lost it all; or has he? Will his savior arrive and in what form? Will she be the Holy Avenger, the Ancient Vampire, the cursed surrogate sister or the loving maid who will bring the one thing he's been missing in this long, painful fight for his life? A true Gothic romance.


_Tsukihime and all characters are owned by Type-Moon. This story is written purely as a fan in respectful tribute. Thank you Type-Moon for many hours of great entertainment._

* * *

 **Tsukihime**

 **Forever Nights**

 **by**

 **Reddawnrocker**

* * *

 _This story takes place two years following the final episode of the Tsukihime anime. It's my first in a new writing style I'm trying. I hope you enjoy._

* * *

"Is there anything more I can do for you, Master Shiki?" Hisui asked of me.

She's such a kind sweet girl. She's been my personal maid since I've come back to live in the family manor. No, my sister Akiha's manor. Actually, she isn't even really my sister but she still says to this day that I'm the only brother she's ever had. We both know better. We know the truth about the real Shiki Tohno...I'm not him. He tried to kill Akiha. He failed. Unfortunately, he killed me. I shouldn't really say that, I'm still alive, at least for the moment.

"Would you like me to prop you up, Master Shiki? You can't lie down in bed like that forever, you need to at least eat something." she told me with a smile.

Hisui, like her twin sister, Kohaku, has a beautiful smile. Unlike Kohaku, Hisui rarely smiles. It seems like a forced effort coming from her. It's not that she doesn't want to smile. She obviously never had a lot to smile about. She and Kohaku were groomed to be our family maids from birth. After my mother passed away, Akiha's mother, I was sent away to live with relatives. I came back after father's death to find Akiha much different than I last saw her years before. She was quite sad and very strict, very, very different, indeed.

Kohaku seemed very chipper, I'd learned she was my sister's personal maid; there was definitely something going on between them but we'd never speak of it. As long as she makes Akiha happy that's all that matters to me.

Hisui, however, was my father's personal maid. She was young; from the talk I had with her sister, I have a feeling my father may have treated her more as a replacement for my mother. He deserved to die a more painful death than he did. He was a cruel, evil man. We are all for the better without him. I hope someday Hisui can trust me enough to open up to me about what happened back then; I don't quite see it happening. There's not a lot of time left.

"Master Shiki?" Hisui brought me back from thought.

"Oh sorry, Hisui. My mind just drifted a bit. I'm okay. You can call it a night if you want." I answered her with just as phony a smile as she delivered me. I knew she could see through it but I have to at least give her that. She deserves it. I can't allow her to see the pain on my face. It would break her heart. We were childhood friends and I always had the feeling she had a crush on me; I've had too much grief in my life to burden anyone else with even half my pain. She had enough pain herself growing up with the old man. She doesn't need any more.

"Well the intercom is right by my bedside, Master Shiki. Please call me anytime, day or night; if you need anything I'll be here in a flash." she informed me in almost a motherly or big sisterly way. It's cute considering I'm the oldest person in the house. Not that that means anything though. I've also been a living dead man for two years now. There's a hole in, no, a slice across my heart. It was put there by the real Shiki Tohno. I'm slowly bleeding to death. It's okay though, I pretty much died inside years ago when the only girl I've ever truly loved left me. She had a good enough reason; she was afraid she'd kill me at the time. She's a vampire, who unfortunately, has an undeniable craving to drink my blood. Not that it matters much now though, as I said, I'm a living dead man already. I've been confined to this bed since about a week after she said goodbye.

"Will do!", I answer Hisui as happily as I can, "Have pleasant dreams!".

"I'll try, Master Shiki", she continued to smile, dimming the lights, closing the door while backing out. She couldn't hide the tears forming in her eyes though.

"I thought she'd never leave", a familiar voice remarks from the window behind me.

"Hi, Ceil" I answer not needing to fake a smile for her. She knows all my pains and understands them having faced similar pains herself. She was a living dead girl once herself. Possessed by an elite killer vampire with a sociopathic or possibly even psychopathic personality. She'd done things she wouldn't dream of doing. She had no control over it. Now she works for the church to pay penance for her sins.

She somberly enters the room. From the look on her face, I can tell where this night is going already.

"I'm sorry", Ceil shakes her head as I had a feeling she would. I knew it would be a tough task but I had to ask her to help even though I knew the odds were against us. "I put out feelers but so far it's still the same. No luck what-so-ever. I'm really, really sorry. I know you're running out of time but..."

"It's okay, Ceil. You've done all you could. I'm very grateful" I so want to give her a reassuring smile but it's just not in me anymore.

"I wish I could do more..." I could see the tears in Ceil's eyes even in the darkened room as she bends over me, softly kissing me on the lips. Something, she's never done before. "I know I'm not her, but if you'd like, I'll stay the night".

"That wouldn't be fair to either of us." I rubbed my hand down the back of her hair as she just hugged me tight, her head against my chest.

"That would be settling and we're both too amazing to settle." I hated that word since I used it before. I didn't mean to say it back then with Arcueid but I was too confused to say what was really on my mind back then. "Settle" can be a dirty word when used in the place of an amazing four letter word that can never be forgotten.

"I don't know if I can come anymore." Ceil informed me shaking, "I don't know if I have the strength to see what's coming".

"You're stronger than you think", I whispered in her ear, "but I do understand".

She pulls away, walking to the window, stopping with her back to me; the moonlight outlining her silhouette in the dark.

"Tell me...", she takes in a deep breath, "if you hadn't met her...could you..."

"I already do", I answered.

"Just not as much as her, huh?", she stops me, "Please don't answer, I actually do understand. Goodbye, Shiki-kun, I hope we meet again". With that, she's gone. I'm not sure if she left by the window or disappeared into the night air. I do love her, but she was right. She actually does know this broken heart of mine.

It's been five days since I last saw Ceil. I'm pretty sure she won't be coming back. It's okay though. I don't think I'll make it through the next few days. My bleeding has gotten heavier. The doctor was here earlier. Told me it could be today, tonight or even next week. I'm betting on tonight. I'm running a high fever, my chest is bleeding profusely and the pain has pretty much disappeared turning to a total numbness in my limbs. It'll be easier for everyone this way. They won't have the bother of washing me, changing me or even helping me go to the bathroom. It's degrading for me to go through, I can just imagine how it makes Hisui, Kohaku and Akiha feel. They all offered to stay by my bedside but I turned them all down. No one needs to see me like this.

"I'm ready to go..." I say aloud not expecting to get a response back.

"You don't look it to me. You need to get up and get dressed if we're going on that date we promised each other." That voice. That sweet, sweet voice. Despite my failing vision there was no mistaking that shape. The shape I'd taken in my arms and never wanted to let go.

"You came," I smiled my first real smile in two years, "you actually came".

"What did you expect?", She giggled, "I'd leave my boyfriend alone at a time like this?"

"Boyfriend?"

"You're not my boyfriend?"

"Of course I am, I just didn't know it yet." I giggled.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to get here. I thought without me you'd just find a nice normal girl and have the normal life you wanted. What happened?"

"I was already too in love with someone else to accept any of the confessions that were given to me".

"Any of the confessions? Just how many were there?" she snaps at me with a bit of a bite to her remark, making me giggle a bit.

"Six or seven I think," I answered proudly, "but none of them was the one I wanted to get or the one I wanted to give".

"You want me to confess?...right here?...right now?" she asked in a hushed whisper a bit embarrassed.

"No, two years without you is two years too much. I'll give the confession". It was time to man up where I failed every time before. "I wanted to confess before, but I stupidly used the wrong word. I'm sorry. I never saw you as settling. You always have been my only choice. I love you Arcueid and I'd like you to stay with me until I die if you will".

Tears in her eyes, she runs over to my bed. She throws her arms around me and holds me tight. At least, I think she's holding me tight. As I mentioned before, my limbs have gone completely numb.

"Shiki...", she stopped herself for a few ticks of the clock, "never mind; It's a bad idea".

"It's okay. If you have something to say I want to hear it" I smiled what may or may not look like a smile in my current condition. I couldn't really be sure.

"I can...cure you...", she stopped herself, "but the cure will be just another curse".

"Will it mean I can spend more time with you?" I ask not quite sure of what she's getting at.

"An eternity, my love."

Why the look of sadness on her face? By the remark she just made, I begin to understand exactly what she means. I'm willing to face total damnation as long as it's by her side.

"Will it be okay with you. I know we technically can't marry; will you be content with just having me for the rest of eternity?" I ask feeling I already know her answer."

She hugs me even tighter ... and all goes black.

I wake in my bed. The curtains are drawn. It must be daytime. The feeling is back in my arms. I can move freely again. It feels great. I feel an arm wrap around me from behind. A very feminine, very, very lovely arm.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"You haven't..." Arcueid kisses me on the cheek. "You've actually been dead for three days".

"So, I'm..."

"Yup, you're my man for all eternity." She pulls me to her, kissing me with all she has.

"I can handle that," I shudder for a second,"but I'm gonna need one more favor, darling".

"Ohhhhh...anything I can do." Arcueid smiles devilishly.

"Can you break the news to the family? Akiha hits hard".


End file.
